disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Tuptim
Tuptim Tuptim is the daughter of Hades, and calls herself the "Princess Of The Dead". She considers herself neither good nor evil, but her attachments currently rest on those that are evil. History/Earth Tuptim lived ages ago in the desert, but has not revealed exactly when. She knew she was born from a union between a god and her mother, but she didn't know which god. She was born with a Sixth Sense, the ability to bring vegetation to life. Living in the desert, this caused the people of her tribe to nearly worship her. When Europeans arrived, there was a tense peace between them and her tribe. But when one of the men were killed accidently, her people begged her to try and bring him back to life, otherwise they would be massacured by the Europeans. She did so, and for the night, it seemed to work. But when morning came, disaster struck and he was destroyed. Wracked with shame and fear, and hated by her people, she took her own life, thanks to a snake. She was then cast to Hell. Hell At seventeen, she was sent to Hell for her necromancy, she discovered just that Hades was her father. Frightened by everything that had happened, and wracked with guilt as she watched the souls of her tribe rush into Hell as well, she was desperate for an escape. Believing she had found one, she offered herself to Eros, unknowing of her fathers hatred towards him, and in turn his hatred towards her father. For a while, she had hope that she could escape through him. Then she found herself rejected by him, and came to believe that she would spend eternity paying for her sins. Countless years later, she grew tired of her fears and damnation. Coming to the relazation that being Hade's offspring, she could stand to inherit the place, she began to see the beauty in it. The souls that had tortured her for years she banished, and with new determination, she rose to the top, and began to act like Hades' daughter, discovering the benifits, such as having a pet like Cerebus. She then began practising her necromancy as well, as she had fallen in love with her dead. Though it hurt her to see her attempts fail again and again, she did not stop, pausing only long enough to mercifully kill what ever mutated life she had brought back into the world and to regain her strength. Finally, with help from both Lucifer and later Dimitri as well, she succeeded in raising a human being. She has since lost track of this human. Powers *Regeneration of Vegetation: Tuptim's true sixth sense was the ability to create life in dead plants. She is extremely skilled in this regard, and the mere touch of her finger often sends flowers springing into life, even in Hell. *Necromancy: She has the ability to bring humans back to life, but because this is not her sixth sense, it is often with fatal flaws if she attempts to do so outside of the underworld. She has reached the point where a human raised from the dead inside hell is perfectly normal, though they face the battle of escaping Hell to get to Earth. This leaves her exhausted for over a week. note: While Dimitri, who is also one of Hell's Children, has the power to raise those that have not been dead for over a year with minimal damage to himself, this is his sixth sense, where it is not Tuptim's. She is twisting her power into something it is not. As well, it does not change her ability to raise the dead if they died the night before or thousands of years ago. *Immortality: Having died already, she has not aged since she entered Hell. She is unsure what would happen in the mortal realms to her, having never received injury there, but doubts that any harm could come to her. Personality Although Tuptim views herself as the rightful ruler of her father's kingdom, and as a princess, she considers herself the same girl she was when she was living. Of course, when she was living, she was very nearly worshiped due to her powers, so she still views herself as being a little bit better then the masses and therefore above them. After the betrayal of her people, she seems sad often when left by herself and she still finds it very hard to put trust and faith into anything now. With company though, she is quick to laugh and seem cheerful. She doesn't care for any war or suffering that happens to the masses upon Earth. After living so long and being surrounded by the dead and dammed, she is very removed from it all. As far as she is concerned, Dimitri can wreak havoc on Earth, as long as she gets to govern the souls. She is compassionate and caring towards those who have her friendship. Is often surprising herself by finding herself fiercely protecting something that needs her, be is stray dog or human. Relationships Hades: Her father. Though at first she was frightened of the God, she now treats him as any teenage daughter would treat her father, and it is not uncommon to find her making snide remarks to the side nor to find her eaves dropping. She does however care for him, and though she desires after his kingdom, her feelings for him have stopped her from attempting to take it. Dimitri: When Dimitri was born, she had little to do with him, but when she saw how his father treated him, she grew to pity him. She watched him grow up as she visited his father, and the pity turned to pride. While she is uncertain of Dimitri's true feelings towards her, she considers it her duty to watch out for him since they are both Hell's Children, and the two regard each other with friendliness, and so far, the two have been partners in crime, coming together as there was no one else. She hates to admit it but she does love him. She has not seen him since he went to Earth and knows nothing of what has befallen him. Lucifer: After discovering that Lucifer had the power to reconstruct the dead, she began spending time with him without her father's knowledge. She uses him only for furthering her necromancy and is constantly turning down his advances. Eros: She knows little as to why the God and her father have taken to fighting. When she was still frightened at being in Hell, she saw Eros as a way out, and offered herself to be his bride or anything else he choose if he would remove her from Hell. Eros denied her offer, to frightened of her father to risk angering him. Instead, he left the heartbroken girl to change her weeping into raging at how he left her to suffer, and she now would love to destroy him. Jasmine: Although she has not truly spoken to the girl, she is hateful towards her father for what he has done to her, and feels bad for her. Current Situation Since her father's servant Esmeralda has fallen for Eros, she is plotting to break them up. But until she discovers how she will do so, she has remained in Hell alongside her father and Jasmine, and Phoebus.